Rendez-vous ambulatoire
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU de ma saga Argent-Hale. Résumé : Peter et Chris reçoivent des résultats d'examens, alors que Isaac fait une séance de revalidation.


Titre : **Rendez-vous ambulatoire**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **Note :** C'est un truc que j'ai écrit en deux soirées, ayant moi-même accompagné mon fils à des examens. Ce one-shot n'est pas très aboutit, mais il aura eu le mérite de faire passer le temps quand mon fils dormait, et que je n'avais même pas le WIFI pour me changer les idées.

 **OOO**

Peter et Chris se tiennent assis devant un neuropédiatre. Il a les résultats d'examen du test polysomno de 24h que leur pupille a fait trois semaines auparavant. Des tests suggérés par le pédopsychiatre qui suit Isaac, pour écarter certains diagnostiques, et en confirmer un plus particulièrement.

Un seul tuteur pouvait accompagner l'enfant, et c'est naturellement que Peter s'était dévoué. Il ne servait à rien de nier qu'un lien particulier unissait Peter et Isaac. Ils étaient aussi proche qu'un père et un fils puissent l'être. Bien sûr, Chris était également son tuteur provisoire, pourtant Peter et Isaac partageaient quelque chose de plus fort. Chris l'avait remarqué, et il ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, c'était même quelque chose de logique à bien y réfléchir.

Isaac avait passé deux jours dans une unité spécialisée d'un grand centre hospitalier. Une multitude de fils aux couleurs différentes avaient été collé dans ses cheveux, sur sa poitrine et sur ses épaules. Un bonnet immonde et trop serré avait recouvert le tout, déformant le visage angélique de Isaac en quelque chose de bouffi et difforme. Le technicien avait placé la casette reliée aux fils dans un sac à dos pour enfant ridicule. Un vieux monstre du nom de Sully, tellement usé que la tirette avait été grossièrement remplacée par des pressions. Ses yeux globuleux d'un blanc immaculé, vierges de rétine probablement effacées avec le temps. Durant toute la préparation, Isaac n'avait rien dit du tout. Le technicien l'avait même complimenté sur le fait qu'il était très sage.

Peter ne l'avait pas repris. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, pas même à faciliter les choses.

Peter était le seul qui pouvait sentir Isaac se crisper à chaque fois que l'inconnu posait ses doigts sur lui, pour placer une électrode. Peter qui avait Isaac sur les genoux, lui serrait la main pour le rassurer à chaque fois qu'il le sentait se tendre. Le placement du matériel était quelque chose d'anodin pour le personnel soignant, alors que pour Isaac, ça avait été éprouvant. Isaac était épuisé en sortant de chez le technicien, malheureusement leur chambre n'était pas encore libre et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'allonger. Peter et lui avaient patienté dans une pièce devant le service d'hospitalisation. Isaac s'était senti observé à chaque allée et venue, se lovant un peu plus contre Peter dans l'espoir de se cacher de la vue des étrangers. Il avait fini par s'assoupir, en bavant sur la manche de Peter. Quelques minutes plus tard, une aide-soignante était venue les chercher pour faire leur admission.

Isaac était tout le temps épuisé, et c'était pour cette raison que le pédopsychiatre avait demandé l'avis d'un collègue et des examens complémentaires. Il avait déjà une idée précise du problème, mais il voulait écarter les autres possibilités pour donner le traitement adéquat.

_Les test nous sont revenus, et ils confirment que votre **fils** à bien des troubles du sommeil. Chose dont vous vous doutiez déjà, J'imagine.

Peter et Chris font un signe de tête pour confirmer les paroles du médecin. Ils ne prennent pas la peine de corriger le médecin, pour expliquer que Isaac est en placement temporaire chez eux. Ce serait une perte de temps.

_La différence, à présent, c'est qu'on va pouvoir donner le bon traitement à votre fils pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver le repos. Dit le médecin en cliquant plusieurs fois sur la souris de son ordinateur.

Le médecin cherche quelques instants un fichier sur son écran, avant de cliquer dessus et de tourner l'écran vers les deux hommes.

_Ce que vous voyez ici, ce sont les phases d'endormissement et de réveil de Isaac. Leurs particularités sont qu'elles se superposent à sa phase de sommeil profond, ce qui peut donner lieu à du somnambulisme, des éveils confusionnels, des terreurs nocturnes et des cauchemars. Chez Isaac, ce problème n'est pas pathologique. Il est malheureusement la résultante d'un stress post-traumatique que vous suivez déjà avec mon confrère. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que votre fils est en bonne santé. Il ne s'agit ni d'apnée, ni de crise d'épilepsie. Ce qui était important à savoir pour suivre son évolution.

_Très bien. Merci. Donc, si il y a un traitement éventuel, c'est à voir avec le pédopsy ?

_C'est bien ça.

La consultation s'achève rapidement après cela, où les deux hommes n'ont rien appris de plus qu'ils ne savaient déjà. Sauf, qu'ils en ont la certitude à présent.

Une bande de taré a bousillé Isaac !

Au moins, Isaac a la chance d'être toujours en vie, contrairement aux 6 dépouilles d'enfants retrouvées sur la propriété où était retenu Isaac. Peter pense souvent à ce qui aurait pû se produire si Isaac ne s'était pas sauvé, si Isaac n'avait pas croisé sa route. L'idée lui file toujours la chair de poule et l'envie de vomir.

Chris regarde l'heure sur sa montre.

_On va boire un café. Propose-t-il en constatant qu'ils ont du temps devant eux.

Ils s'installent à une table dans la cafétaria de l'hôpital, avec deux cafés et un muffin aux framboises pour Isaac.

Peter regarde Christopher délayé du lait dans sa tasse. Il le trouve magnifique, et c'est un sentiment qui ne disparait pas avec le temps. La meilleure chose qui soit arrivé dans sa vie.

Peter se sent maladroit quand il commence à parler, ne sachant pas très bien comment aborder le sujet sans froisser Christopher.

_On en a jamais parlé car je sais que tu es d'accord avec tout ceci. Dit Peter en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Chris l'écoute, en se demandant ce que va lui dire son mari.

_Il n'empêche que je veux te remercier.

Chris fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

_Ce que je veux dire… Peter dépose sa tasse. On aurait pû mener une vie tranquille, au lieu de ça je me suis attaché à Isaac et je t'ai entraîné dans toute cette histoire sans vraiment te demander ton avis.

Chris fait glisser son genou entre les jambes de Peter, une manière discrète de manifester son affection en lieu publique.

_Ne sois pas ridicule. Le bienêtre de Isaac m'importe autant que le tien ou celui de Allison. Il fait partie de la famille à présent. Il n'y a aucune raison de me remercier.

 __Oui. La meilleure chose_. Pense Peter en resserrant les jambes sur le genoux de son homme.

_J'espère que tu as raison…quand tu dis qu'il fait partie de la famille. Souligne Peter.

Ils savent tous les deux que rien n'est encore officiel à ce propos, et c'est probablement le plus difficile à l'heure actuelle.

_On fait tout ce qu'il faut, et l'avocat est en train de monter un dossier en béton. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Le rassure Christopher.

_J'aimerai être aussi confiant que toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils arrivent devant la salle de rééducation, la porte est ouverte. Vito les salue avant de leurs faire signe de la main pour les convier à entrer.

Vito est le kinésithérapeute qui s'occupe de la revalidation de Isaac. Un homme chaleureux qui sait y faire avec les enfants, et qui est probablement ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami pour Isaac.

_Regardez ! Sans béquille ! S'exclame Isaac en les apercevant.

Vito est derrière lui, attentif à ses mouvements.

_Wahou ! Je me disais bien qu'on aurait quelque chose à célébrer, alors on t'a pris ça. Dit Christopher en s'agenouillant près de Isaac avant de lui tendre la pâtisserie.

_Mon préféré. Merci. Sourit le gamin qui tient sur ses deux jambes.

_Donc ? Plus de béquilles ? Demande en aparté Peter à Vito.

Chris se redresse, laissant Isaac savouré le muffin, pour écouter Vito.

_Oui, je pense qu'il est prêt. Mais il ne doit pas forcer sur sa jambe. A la moindre douleur, à la moindre fatigue, il doit la reposer. Explique Vito.

_Il a dit que me porter vous ferait du bien. Pour pas que vous deveniez gros. Rigole Isaac la bouche pleine.

_Merci, dit Peter au kiné, l'air froissé.

Ce dernier se contente de lui sourire à pleine dent, satisfait de sa plaisanterie.

 **FIN**


End file.
